Nancy Green
|image = |first = "Phoenix Rises" |latest = "Wild Side" |voice = Wendi McLendon-Covey |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |age = 40's |gender = Female |species = Human |occupation = Mother Biker |affiliations =Green Family |goal = |home =Green's House |family = Bill Green (ex-husband) Cricket Green (son) Tilly Green (daughter) Alice Green (former mother in law) Metrona Green (great aunt) Bixby Green (ancestor) Jerome Green (ancestor) Archibald Green (great grandfather) Unnamed grandfather Unnamed great grandmother |pets =Phoenix (Dog) |friends =Cricket Green Tilly Green Bill Green |minions = |enemies = |likes =Her family Motorcycles Phoenix |dislikes =Being away from her family |powers = |weapons = |fate = Previously was jailed until recently released in Phoenix Rises |quote ="Hey kiddos." |signature = }} Nancy Green is a main character of Big City Greens and is the mother of Cricket and Tilly. History Prior to the series' events, she was in a biker gang named the "Stingers". She dropped out of the group when she married Bill and gave birth to Cricket and Tilly. Since then, the group have seeked revenge on her, having seen her departure as an act of betrayal, which is depicted in "Trailer Trouble" when they take away her house as an act of revenge. Some time after the birth of Cricket and Tilly, Nancy divorced Bill for an unknown reason. She eventually infiltrated a dairy factory to liberate some amount of cows; however, she was caught, and was sent to jail. In "Cricket Versus", she was mentioned when Tilly pointed a patch out on the Green Family quilt, which prompted Alice to remember that Nancy fought a wolverine at some point in-between her wedding and the honeymoon. In "Mama Bird", she was mentioned again when Tilly asked when she'll return. She appeared on-screen for the first time in "Phoenix Rises", when she found Phoenix, and brought her back. It is revealed that she had been in jail this whole time. It is also revealed that she was the one who gave Phoenix to a young Cricket after their barn burned down. Following her release, Cricket and Tilly spend a day out with Nancy by having a spree downtown. Upon visiting the Big City Zoo, Nancy finds an orangutan which Cricket wants to release, which Nancy denies. Out of her sight, Cricket and Tilly attempt to release the orangutan but end up releasing all the other animals in the process, threatening her to be arrested again. With the kids' help, Nancy manages to round up all the animals and return them, and they manage to coax Keys into letting her free. They vow not to tell Bill about this, who ironically was watching the whole time. Relationships Bill Green Not much is known, but when she returned in Phoenix Rises, Bill was happy to see her and playfully said "Well, look who finally got out of jail", indicating no resentment. In Uncaged, it revealed that they are divorced. However, in the same episode, he let Nancy take the kids to hang out with her. Throughout the episode, he had been having difficulties putting Nancy in charge of the kids. He decided to go check on all three of them and found they had gotten into trouble when Cricket and Tilly released all of the animals from the zoo, causing chaos. When Bill and Alice arrived at the zoo and saw the police, Bill gave Nancy a thumbs up, seeming to indicate that she handled the situation well and that he trusts her. In Harvest Dinner Bill tells Nancy that despite their differences she'll always be apart of the Green family. Cricket Green Cricket seems fond of his mother. In Mama Bird, he agreed with Tilly that he couldn't wait until she came back. In the short Hog Ride, Cricket was riding a pig, presumably in an attempt to imitate his mother. When she returned in Phoenix Rises, he was happy to see her and called her the coolest mom. Tilly Green In Mama Bird, Tilly said she couldn't wait for her mom to come back. In the short Hog Ride, she rode a sheep like a motorcycle, imitating her mother. When Nancy returned in Phoenix Rises, Tilly and Cricket were happy to see her. Alice Green It is unknown what is the nature of their relationship, but Alice looked unsure when Nancy came back in "Phoenix Rises". In Uncaged, she displayed a rather cold distrust towards her, unhappy that her son married a lawbreaker. Episode Season 1 *Cricket Versus (mentioned) *Mama Bird (mentioned) *Dinner Party (mentioned) *Phoenix Rises (First Appearance) *Uncaged *Harvest Dinner *Hiya Henry *People Watching *Valentine's Dance *Trailer Trouble *Cricket's Biscuits (in flashback) *Axin' Saxon *Cricket's Place Season 2 *Urban Legend *Green Christmas *Impopstar *Heat Beaters *Shark Objects *Wild Side Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia * In Cricket Versus, it's revealed that in between her & Bill's Wedding and Honeymoon, she wrestled a Wolverine. * She shares the name of an American Model who is a storyteller, cook, activist, and the first of several African-American models hired to promote a corporate trademark as "Aunt Jemima". * She is one of few Green family members without a short i sound in her name, along with Metrona, Jerome, Archibald, Marjorie, Cynthia and Herbert. * She was the only regular Green member who didn't get banned from Sea Fusïon, possibly because she was still in jail during that time. es:Nancy Green Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Green family Category:Adults Category:Females Category:A-Z Category:N Category:Parents Category:Main Characters Category:Big City Greens